The prior art has taught means for enclosing a spent needle with a separate cover, breaking the used needle from the body of the syringe, spring actuation to push the needle back inside of the syringe body and several other approaches to eliminating secondary use of a hand syringe. Placing a cover over a used needle is not consistently done by the user, and breaking the needle is not a safe solution since users risk puncturing themselves while breaking the needle.